What The Heart Wants
by MadamNoir776
Summary: This might seem like the average Lily and James Potter story but it is not, this is set half a month before lily and james are born so it shows the black family, the potters and evans and many more others before having a child. Please Read and Review.


_**A James and Lily Potter story with a hint of Severus**_

_**Character Identification:**_

_**Ellen- James potter's mother**_

_**Thomas, Tom- James potter's father**_

_**Eve- Lily Evan's/ (Potter) mother**_

_**Jack- Lily Evan's/ (Potter) father**_

_**Petunia, tuney, sissy, Evan's, - Lily Evan's/ (Potter) sister**_

_**CHAPTER 1- Hello what's your name?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything out of the j.k Rowling universe except for a few OC characters. **_

_**A/n: hi this is my first fic please read and review! This story is about a few weeks before lily,james, Sirius etc are born so there will be allot of parents in the first few chapters and a bit of tuney (petunia Evans) as a young kid. **_

_**ELLEN'S POV**_

**The butter beer trickled down my throat giving me warmth, the chatter in the three broomsticks was buzzing. This was the kind of atmosphere I liked. Me and my best friend June are having a long gossip and we're also listening in on other witches too!**

**"OH MERLIN Ellen I forget to tell you did you hear that stadia lain got a baby boy!", "aw I was wondering when she would give birth what have they named him?" "They named him Dorcas". "Right right" as I say that my mind is wondering elsewhere I have been very tired, I never knew being 8 and a half months pregnant could be so hard.**

"**Ellen" "yes June?" "I was wondering what are you thinking of calling the baby?" "Well if it's a girl I would name her Luna and if it's a boy then Morgan"," I think those names are perfect". just as I'm about to take the last sip of my butter beer a high pitched friendly noise drifts towards mine and June's table. "Ellen, June how lovely to see you!" It turns out it was Roberta Jones my other best friend.**

"**Ellen someone told me you are going to have a new neighbour but obviously she's a muggle isn't she". "Yes she is and I heard that she is going to give birth to a little witch!" replied Ellen happily.**

**"Oh Merlin that's excellent at least your little one will have some company! Oh by the way I was wondering how far along are you with your pregnancy?" "I'm 8 and half months along how wonderful! In just half a month I'll be holding a little bundle of joy!" June asked me "What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" "Yes Ellen c'mon spill" **

"**Well I'm sort of hoping for a boy but I don't really mind what I get". "Awwww that's nice yes! Yes! Very good! Well I really must be going now bye!" She gives a big wave of her hand then apparates. "June I really must be going now its 4 'o' 'clock' Tom will be wondering where I am." "Very well then bye", she gets up to hug me and gives a big wave and whispers I'll drop by later maybe. I go to a safe point where no muggles will be able to see me, I decide to apparate home first leaving behind a faint nose of apparition a crackle.**

_**EVE'S POV**_

**"Oh Jack isn't this simply wonderful a new house a new little witch, it's like a new beginning". "Yes yes it is there's a lot of history in godrics hollow" replied Jack happily. "Do you think all the other people won't like me because I'm a 'Muggle' as you say?", " No people are very nice and accepting at Godrics hollow and there are a few muggles so you won't be alone, the people we're moving next to are having a baby too!". **

**"Awwww that's nice". " Look we're here" Jack pointed to a fairly big house, that looked very cosy and we stepped out the car to get a closer look, good thing we brought all of our stuff from home and only keeping a few essentials for the two days left in our old house . "Its lovely tom if only petunia we're here! Ooooh Tom what time is it we need to get petunia from her friend's house".**

"**Oh yes we must get going right now its 2 o clock c'mon". Just when we we're about to get in the car and drive away a sweet, kind and friendly voice said "Oh hello there you must be the new neighbours"...**

_**ELLEN'S POV**_

**"Hello my name is Ellen Potter I'm your new neighbour". She said " Hello my name is Eve Evans and this is my husband Jack Evans it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand and I took it and pulled her in the direction of my house and I said " Come in for a drink you must be tired what with carrying a baby and then travelling a long distance". She said "Thank you for inviting me in but our eldest child needs picking up from her friend's house". She said slightly disappointedly.**

"**Nonsense I'm sure Jack can go pick her up she'll be coming here too wont she? I'm sure you've got all your stuff settled in so all you have got to do is sleep in your house today because I'm inviting you to dinner today" " Thank you very much, Are you sure we can come over because we can cook something up". **

**"No I insist you must come in with me, Jack you can go get your little girl and meet us at my place come on Eve". "Okay see you in a while jack", She said to her husband lovingly "Bye honey" said jack he gave her a peck on the cheek and left.**

_**EVE'S POV**_

**I gaped at the potter's house it was huge but it looked small from the inside but this must mean the potters could possibly be a witch or wizard like jack because this is exactly what jack did to our old house he had expanded it magically but not this big, I wonder if I should ask if her or tom can do magic. I think I will. I slowly plucked up my courage and walked over to the kitchen and said "this is a lovely place you've got here very big isn't it you must like your space hmmm?", " Oh yes we thought all the other houses we looked at were much too small".**

**"Umm Ellen can I ask you something it might sound a bit weird and personal but would you or tom be a witch or wizard maybe I was just wandering um well you know...". I couldn't stop babbling I thought I sounded really stupid. "We'll yes we are how do you know? Oh and sorry if that sounded rude". "Oh no don't be silly it didn't anyways my husband jack's a wizard and I couldn't help myself from asking about the size of your house because this was what jack did to our house too".**

**"Really tha- 'ding ding ding' went the doorbell interrupting Ellen's answer. she went to answered the door, I decided to follow her so I arrived at the door just as Ellen was opening it and in stepped the most cruel looking but beautiful woman clad in dark emerald robes her dark luscious long hair coming out of her hood and heavy lidded black eyes looking me up and down, I felt a bit uncomfortable, I looked straight into her eyes, and they were full of malice. She opened her mouth to speak or more like shriek the words...**

**A/N: HA HA HA rubbish cliff-hanger I know but please read on it will get better and funnier there might be a womanly war between the blacks and potters but of course little baby James and Sirius won't get involved. I'm not that mean! Anyways please Read And Review!**


End file.
